McDonald's
'History' Since 1961, McDonald's has developed promotions for children with small plastic toys in their Happy Meals. The first diecast cars distributed for McDonald's started in 1983, using the regular Hot Wheels mainline models, which continued up to 1990. In 1991 McDonald's started distributing their own car designs in''' Happy Meals''' for the first time in plastic baggies within the Happy Meal box (as opposed to full blisterpack cards). In the early years of the "baggie cars", these cars were usually cheaper plastic-bodied versions of mainline Hot Wheels that were sold at retail at the time of release, but this eventually changed to cars designed specifically for McDonald's Happy Meals by the start of the millenium. 1983 (East Coast Only) 1983 (West Coast Only) '1983 (East and West Coasts)' 1988 12 cars in total were issued during this year, six of them had two color variations. These were sold at McDonald's in the blisterpack and additionally in retail stores. 1990 1991 (First Time Packaged In Happy Meal Baggies) Almost all these were in the Hot Wheels Blue Card series, except for numbers #2, #3, #6 and #7. '1993 ("Hot Wheels Racing" Series') 1993 ("Totally Toy" Holiday 8-Piece Set) There was really only one true Hot Wheel in the "Totally Toy" '''holiday 8 piece set. That was the '57 Chevy Tatoo Machine. '''1994 1995 Series/bag numbers #1 through #8 are intentionally omitted from this table because they were Barbie dolls. 1995 ("Totally Toy" Releases) Both '57 Chevy cars came with a blue plastic ramp in a baggie, and #1 is the same car from the "Totally Toy" 8-piece set, released two years prior. The Hiway Hauler (1992) which commemorated five years of Mattel and McDonald's Happy Meal Promotions, was released more towards the holidays and was limited to only 7,000 pieces in total. 1996 1997 1998 Series/bag numbers #1 through #4 are intentionally omitted from this table because they were Barbie dolls. These releases came with a seperate sticker sheet that allowed you apply the decals yourself. 1999 '2000 (1st Half)' There were 20 toys in this line, however series/bag numbers #1, #2, #5, #6, #9, #10, #13, #14, #17, and #18 are intentionally omitted from this table because they were Barbie dolls. '2000 (2nd Half)' There were 16 toys in this line, however series/bag numbers #4, #8, #12, and #16 are intentionally omitted from this table because they were a keychain clip toy launcher, a Hot Wheels keychain, a Hot Wheels stopwatch, and binoculars. 2001 2002 2003 2004 These cars all featured built-in LED lighting, implemented in diffrent ways and in various colors. They can be turned on and off via a simple slide switch on the chassis of the car. Unfortunately due to the age of these cars and the conditons they can endure, the batteries often are dead. 2005 ("AcceleRacers" Series) 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 ("Battle Force 5" Series) 2011 ("Battle Force 5: Fused" Series) 2012 2013 Gallery Image:McDonald's Ronald's NASCAR 1998 - 6571df.jpg|1998 Ronald's NASCAR Category:McDonald's Category:Hot Wheels by Series Category:Promotions